


Valentine's Surprise

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French was going to marry Gary Gaston, and there was nothing Bryan Gold could do about it...Or was there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the wonderful rcmbelle. thanks for putting up with all my shit :D

Belle French was going to marry Gary Gaston. That much, Bryan Gold knew was certain. After all, the man had had been her boyfriend for… oh, Bryan had lost count of the time now. And even besides the fact they’d been together ages, Bryan happened to know that Gary was about to propose. On Valentine’s Day, how cheesy was that?

He had sold the ring for lower than he might have, but that was because it would be perfect adorning Belle’s finger. Bryan Gold was a hard man, but he knew some things had to come to an end, and one of these things was his foolish crush on the woman. Still, he had her friendship… Which was, in a word, wonderful.

Bryan was expecting to see Belle, shortly after her lunch with Gary, and perhaps the question would be asked by then, perhaps she’d tell him the news herself. It would be best to hear it from her, Bryan thought. All of the thoughts he was having, though, fled when he heard the pawn shop’s door open.

“Belle, is that you?” Bryan called. “Yeah,” a muffled, sobbing sound answered him. “What…” he whispered to himself, standing from the couch, leaning heavily on his gold-tipped cane, to greet her.

“Belle, sweetheart, are you alright?” Bryan asked hesitantly. The tears were a giveaway that something definitely was up, but he didn’t know if she’d want to talk about it. Belle didn’t give him much of a choice for anything else, when she pressed herself snugly into his side, letting him lean on her instead of the cane. He fell back onto the couch with her, rubbing a stray tear from her face with his thumb.

“Gary,” Belle hiccuped. “has asked me to marry him,” she looked pleadingly at him, as if he should know why that had upset her. Unfortunately, Bryan Gold was not only hopeless in love, but hopeless in endeavour as well. 

He must have looked rather helpless, because Belle sighed, leaning closer to him. “I can’t do that, Bryan,” she whispered in his ear, her use of his given name sending chills down his spine. “Why not?” Bryan whispered back. “You two are…” he struggled.

“We just are, I know.” Belle sighed again, looking down at her hands, wringing them together. “I can’t do it, Bryan, because I’m in love- with-” she hiccuped again, and Bryan’s eyes widened to the point of saucers.

“Belle, please,” he begged her. He didn’t mean to, but he must have crushed her a bit, as her face looked pained. “No, Bryan,” she said quietly. “I need to say it.” She pleaded with him. He nodded his acceptance, bracing himself to hear the name of the man who truly held Belle’s heart.

“Bryan, I love you.” She whispered, her lips ghosting over his ear lobe. “I didn’t mean to, because I knew Gary was… Gary was planning this, he’s terrible at secrets you know, and suddenly we’re five hundred dollars short,” she paused, giving him a pointed glare. “You know, I did see the ring,” she commented, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer by it. “And I know how much it was going to be sold for.” She added. “Five hundred, that wasn’t quite the number.”

Bryan cringed, looking at her with pitiful eyes. “It was for you, Belle,” he murmured lowly. “I knew it would be for you -- I wanted to… help.” he admitted. “You deserve the best ring out there,” he closed his eyes for a moment, but they flew back open the next second. “You- you love me?” he choked out.

Belle’s smile was a sad one, even as her eyes filled with the mirth from days of old. “Of course I do, how could I not?” she pointed out. “But…”

“But nothing,” Bryan cut her off, hating that he hadn’t reaffirmed his feelings for her, hating that she doubted for a moment. “It’s a wonderful gift you’ve given me, Belle.” he told her huskily, his forehead resting against hers. “But it’s slightly awkward,” she stiffened. “Because I’m giving you the same gift.” He could feel her as she visibly relaxed.

“Bryan?” She questioned breathlessly, looking at him with her blue eyes wide in disbelief.

“I love you, Belle.” he whispered, “I always have.” If he had had any fears that it had been a joke, they were dispelled as he suddenly had a lapful of Belle, her legs on either side of his. “Do you mean it,” she asked in a hushed voice. “Do you promise you always will?”

“I promise.” he whispered, his arms snaking around her waist, keeping her close to him. “But uh, darling.. I have to ask.” He breathed, stopping her from the kiss he so desperately wanted to give into.

“What?” Belle’s voice was a whispered whine as he deprived her of the kiss she needed, more than air.

“Gary..” he gulped a little. The man was truly no threat to him, not if he had Belle’s heart in his own hands, but…

“He’s nothing.” Belle said firmly, her arms winding around his neck. “And I don’t want to talk about him…” she murmured. “There’s no ring on my finger, darling,” she promised. “Now..” she leaned in again, and this time he met her halfway.

The kiss was perfect. They had shared chaste kisses, greetings and farewells, even kisses on cheeks. But this was none of those, this was a confirmation of the love they felt. And he was lost in her, his eyes fluttered closed with her own as they continued to kiss.

“Bryan,” Belle gasped against his lips, her hands pulling at the hair at his nape. Then she pulled away, her sigh noticeable and truly it was the only thing that kept him from weeping. “There’s someone here,” she whispered.

“Gary,” he guessed. “Sweetheart,” he murmured in her ear, even as she scrambled to get out of his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bryan,” she whispered quickly, but no less sincere. He smiled, and smothered a hand down her back, her hair having gone wild from the kiss he’d given her, where his hands had buried themselves in her brunette locks out of his control.

“Belle! I know you’re here- Can’t we talk about this?” Gary called, stalking into the backroom.

“Mr. Gaston,” Bryan snapped, looking affronted. “What have I said about walking in here without my permission?”

Belle put a hand, albeit covered by the blanket, over his thigh, and he calmed. “I can go wherever my fiance is,” Gary boasted.

“That might be true,” Belle said quietly, but they both knew that Gary had heard her. “If you had one.”

“Belle, what do you mean?” Gary asked, flummoxed by her words.

“I’m not marrying you, Gary,” Belle told him, her hand that grasped Bryan’s pulled them free of the covers, and she showed him the hand that she held.

“You’ve been having an affair?” Gary snarled, stepping closer.

Bryan snapped, and shoved the man back with the tip of his cane. “How dare you!” he roared.

“Bryan,” Belle shouted, “Stop! He’s- You’re going to kill him if you keep that attitude up!” she begged.

After Bryan relaxed, Belle continued. “No, I… I have loved him, but we never.. Gary, believe me. I would have left sooner if I had had done anything. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” She bit her lip.

“How am I supposed to believe that?” Gary scoffed, flexing his hand into a fist.

Bryan narrowed his eyes, and Belle used her grip on his hand to yank him back before her little guard dog could do any damage. “Because I’ve never lied to you, Gary,” she told him calmly.

“What about when you said you loved me?” Gary taunted her. And Belle faltered, unsure how to answer that. “I do love you, Gary.. Just not in the same way you wanted me to, wanted to believe I meant.” she said after a pregnant pause.

Gary sneered, and left angrily. Belle took a deep breath, collapsing onto the couch. Bryan was quick to follow her, although he was unsure where they stood.

“Belle?” he questioned quietly.

“Yes?” she opened her eyes, to look at him. God, he was gorgeous… and if she played her cards right after this, he might even be hers.

“Come to dinner? Tonight.” he asked hesitantly. Belle’s smile encouraged him, as he added, “My place… Or Granny’s- whichever you prefer really- and um…” he babbled.

“I want to have dinner at your place,” Belle told him, her hands twining around his neck again. “But there’s a condition, you see, because tonight's Valentine’s…” she said slyly.

“Hmm? What’s the condition, then, darling?” he asked, a little breathlessly. “You have to be my boyfriend, silly. Pretty girls don’t go to a stranger’s house on the most loving day of the year!” Belle said with a smile.

“That sounds like an easy condition to meet.” Bryan smirked a little. “Shall we seal the kiss with a deal?” he asked, then winced. “Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?” and Belle smirked as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. 

“I love you,” She whispered. “Tonight and always.”

“And I love you.” Bryan promised, touching her cheek as they kissed.


End file.
